


Pixel <3's

by PlayersTale



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cheese, Cheesy, Markiplier - Freeform, YouTube, confession?, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayersTale/pseuds/PlayersTale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a fan expresses their devotion and love for their favorite YouTuber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pixel <3's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mark Fischbach](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mark+Fischbach).



> Maybe I will add more chapters, maybe I will leave this cheesy mess alone. Its up to you guys to decide cuz I'm pooped and its 3 in the morn. I shouldnt be awake rt now, I should be dead. But here I am stinking up the net with my cheesy fics. Enjoy and endure~

She smiled with twinkling eyes and tinted cheeks as she waved at the fabled youtuber at the far away table through the crowd of the gamer's fans that took up the distance between them. 

It was luck that allowed them to three seconds of eye contact before the mass of people thickened and they continued on with their lives. The red haired tuber Mark didn't have a chance to wave back since the line of fans before him awaited, some with glee and some with impatience. He frowned at the missed opportunity but went on to welcome the next person to his table. 

Hours had gone by and Mark was still a bit disheartened. He always tries include everyone when it comes to youtube cons or any event and show his appreciation for their support but there will always be a hand full of people who will miss out on the opportunity. Imagining that girl meek wave and genuine smile put a weight on his subconscious and wondered when she would walk along his station so he could at least return the gesture. The goof sighed and altered his attention with his manly I'm-the-boss air to his next visiter.  
"Hello th-" Mark paused as he recognized the joyful glistening behind round pieces of glass. The short haired girl in front of him stepped forward and grinned,

"Uh hi!" she greeted getty with full blown excitement that she modestly tried to tuned down a snig but it showed through the way she swayed side to side and her brown orbs shined as she looked upon him. The youtuber chuckled and offered her a hand that she gladly took with both of her smaller ones and shook it with a firm yet gentle hold.

"It's really nice to finally meet you Marki--I mean Mark." the girl laughed at her own mess up released his hand. The next second the corner of her lips turned downward as she ruffled the layered strands on the back of her head and took deep breath before words just rushed out of her mouth.

"And that's all the time I have left to say. I'm really sorry! My sister is already pissed for making her wait this long for me but it was worth it! I have to go but I'll see you soon! Bye-bye!" 

And then she was gone again, leaving a bewildered Markiplier and several confused bystanders as they watched her hurry out of line and towards the exit. Well that was unexpectedly quick, she even forgot her warfstash bottom. The short odd encounter almost made him drop an item that was left in his handshaking hand to the floor and stumbled out of his seat to catch it into palms. It was a small enclosed envelope with a pink mustache decorated on the front and red 8-bit heart on the back. The sight of this heart filled Mark with a strange out of place sense...  
of DETERMINATION. 

~

It was after the con when Mark was able to open the letter and see the contents in the envelope that was the size of his self defense middle finger. The lined paper inside was unfolded and he laughed as he noticed the giant picture of burnt toast with Woody the mascot's face on it that came with the letter. The speak bubble read, 

"Feel the burn, nerd rager bro. Feel my love~" The dork almost cried and put the pic on his desk to admire later and read the semi fancy/crap handwriting. 

"Dear Mark F.,

Howdy~! My name is Flowey the--JK, I'm not a sadist petaled plant. I'm __(First Name)__ your fellow youtube supporter and friend you've never met! I was psyched when I learned you were gonna be at the vidcon this year and it just so happened that I was able to finally visit. Yeah me! Anyway, I hope you were able to see me at the con or how else was this letter was going to get to you? I just wanted to congrat you personally from the bottom up my soul and being--for being awesome. Cereal, it's like a natural gift you have that no one can recreate or take away, the gift to draw people in and make them feel so close to you when when we're just numbers in your subscriber count up. It's odd how these pixels, these small boxes of light, can do so many amazing things for people. Like us nerds and geeks, when these pixels gather together in one big concentrated place, connections are formed and thousands of stories and emotions are shared with the world in a blink of an eye. And I am just a speck of light on your screen this whole time while you have been impacting the lives of millions and are growing to be bigger than life like a hellblazing sun lighting up our Earth and our universe. But what I really wanted to say is...will you give me the honor to be your star in your pixel space? 

With Pixel <3's, __(Youtuber name)__."

P.S: You look hot in a suit and your new sleeveless hoodies are perfection.

The fiery red in his hair appeared duller than the bright crimson blush on Markiplier's entire face. 

Damn that was one hell of a letter.


End file.
